communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Projekt Diskussion:Spotlights/Archiv/Archiv 2010
Nickelodeon Wiki Hi Liebe Wikia-Mitarbeiter, Ich möchte gerne ein Spotlight für das Nickelodeon Wiki haben. Weil das Wiki alle Richtlinien erfüllt. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:48, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Nehmen wir demnächst auf. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:19, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:51, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Reborn Wiki Hallo liebes Wikia-Team! Wollte mal vorbei schauen und fragen, ob das HitmanReborn Wiki ein Spotlight bekommen könnte? Ich denke, dass wir alle Richtlinien erfüllen und alles in allem bis jetzt ein recht schönes Wiki auf die Beine gestellt haben. Würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr darüber freuen! Viele Grüße :) --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 14:50, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Schaut gut aus! Sollten wir demnächst aufnehmen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:51, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:51, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Software Wiki Das Software-Wiki ist recht neu, auch wenn schon ordentlich Artikel eingestellt wurden. Es könnte ein bisschen Bewerbung gebrauchen. Matthias 12:16, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Technik-Wikis sind immer Diskussionsstoff. Bin gerade am Ansetzen einer Diskussion. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:51, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:46, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) iCarly-Pedia Ich möchte den Spotlight für die iCarly-Pedia beantragen, weil es alle Richtlinien erfüllt. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:27, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Schaut gut aus! Nehmen wir auf. Ich füge mal den englischen Skin ein, damit das Wiki was mehr hermacht. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:00, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke MtaÄ. MFG GTA SA FAN 18:35, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:05, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nintendo-Wiki Ich würde gerne das Nintendo-Wiki wieder einmal für ein Spotlight beantragen. Eigentlich erfüllt es alle Kriterien, gibt es Einwände, werde ich diese befolgen.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 23:36, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Gibt es ein spezielles Bild, das du verwenden willst? Vielleicht würden diese die Klickraten steigern, die älteren sind nicht so gut angekommen. (Aufgenommen) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:59, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hätte da zwei Bilder (1, 2, 3) Wäre gut wenn du das Logo und eines der beiden Bilder irgendwie ansehlich drauf bekommst.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 13:09, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab mal 2/3 zusammengeflickt. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 23:27, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Marc-Philipp (Talk) 23:27, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Halopedia Ich wollte ein paar Vorschläge machen, ob man diese Bilder als Spotlights benutzen könnte. pic-1-thumb.jpg pic-8-thumb.jpg pic-9-thumb.jpg pic-12-thumb.jpg pic-13-thumb.jpg pic-19-thumb.jpg pic-20-thumb.jpg :Ja, die wären ganz in Ordnung. War das jetzt ein Antrag..? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 23:27, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Wir sind eigentlich schon drin...(siehe auf die Projektseite xD) jedoch war ich mit den derzeitigen 2 nicht ganz zufrieden und wollte ein paar Vorschläge machen.--DerPete 11:56, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Die auf der Projektseite sind nicht unbedingt... aktiv. Zudem, bald gibts nen Ruck und alles wird neu. Halo ist diesmal leider nicht am Start, wenn du bisschen früher gekommen wärst dann hättest du Nintendo oder ICarly den Platz abstauben können. Probiers nächsten Monat nochmal! :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:31, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::<,< Also muss ich einen Monat warten?--DerPete 12:48, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Nun, Mitte nächsten Monats beginnt die nächste Runde - insofern... ja. Aber, du kannst dich jetzt schon "einschreiben" lassen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:54, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok...dann gilt das gleich einmal als offizielle Einschreibung.--DerPete 00:10, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Marc-Philipp (Talk) 23:27, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) FFXIV Wiki Wie mit Avatar besprochen hier mal drei Vorschläge meinerseits. Wenn sie für euch "Gut/optimal" erscheinen könnt Ihr diese Hernehmen, ansonsten gibt es Hier und Hier verschiedene Screenshots. Das Spiel erscheint mit der Sammle Edition zum 22. September! Daher wäre wie schon mit Avatar angesprochen eine "frühe Schaltung" recht sinnvoll. Datei:FFIXV-Spotlight1.png|Vorschlag 1 Datei:FFXIV-Spotlight2.png|Vorschlag 2 Datei:FFXIV-Spotlight3.png|Vorschlag 3 [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 06:08, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Halopedia Existiert eigentlich noch irgendjemand, der die Spotlights regelt? Ich hatte vor einem geuten Monat eine beantragung abgeschickt, welche schon abgesegnet wurde.--DerPete 16:59, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ja. Aufgrund der Arbeit am neuen Skin und der Umstellung des Spotlight-Systems haben wir aber momentan eine kleinen "Lag" in der Erstellung. Wir (oder um genau zu sein hauptsächlich Marc) arbeiten dran. --Avatar 17:11, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy Almanach Ich schlage unser Wiki vor. Gibt es irgendwelche Richtlinien bezüglich des Formats des Bilds? DelNorte 19:01, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Der Herr der Ringe Ich beantrage auf Wunsch der User ein Spotlight für das Der Herr der Ringe-Wiki. Das Thema des Wikis ist populär und sollte viele Benutzer ansprechen. Zu den genannten Anforderungen: * Antragsteller ist Admin: ja * Artikelanzahl über 100: ja, über 500 * Logo: vorhanden * Hauptseite enthält Bilder und Links zu Portalen und wichtigen Inhalten * Community-Portal vorhanden, keine Ahnung was genau der Hinweis auf die Startseite sagen will * Link auf neuste Bilder ist mit dem neuen Skin eh obligatorisch, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe? * Klare Kategoriestruktur: Nicht perfekt, aber vorhanden * Keine massiven Umbrüche in der Struktur: Stimmt * Zweizeilige Sitenotice: Hängt vom Skin ab. Ich bin offen für Vorschläge, falls sie euch zu lang sein sollte. * Willkommenstool: Wird wie angegeben verwendet * Keine offensiven Inhalte: Stimmt Gruß, --Weas-El (Diskussion) 22:40, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Auch ein Spotlight haben will... ...aber ab jetzt im Ernst: Ich bin Gründer und Admin des Petro Wiki Das Wiki ist noch jung, aber so langsam kommt es in Fahrt. Abseits der Richtilinien, die wir bereits erreicht haben, hätte ich diesen Antrag nicht gestellt, wenn wir immer noch nur zwei User wären... Innzwischen aber sind es bereits fünf Benutzer, die mitschreiben und Bilder hochladen, sowie einige "Zuträger", die uns Material schicken oder verlinken, das wir dann wikifizieren. Bildvorschläge für das Spotlight werde ich in den nächsten Tagen nachtragen. Danke ans Team und Glück auf 88.152.76.2 05:37, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Ups.. da war ich wohl nicht angemeldet: Krokofant78 15:04, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) U-Boot Wiki ich schlage U-Boot Wiki vor es erfüllt alles das man als spotlight haben muss, als bild wäre das gut:thumb|224px--Mister Drache2 17:19, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte einen Beitrag weiter unten gucken. --Avatar 14:03, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Spotlight für NatureWatch Wiki Hallo :-) Ich möchte unser NatureWatch Wiki mit einem Spotlight noch populärer machen. Ich denke, dass dafür alle Kriterien erfüllt sind. Das Thema gibt auf jeden Fall viel her: alles rund um die Natur! Datei:NatureWatch_Wiki_-_Spotlight.jpg :Hallihallo an dich und deinen Vorposter. Leider hatte ich bisher keine Zeit den Wechsel von Community-Wiki und "Hauptseiten-Wiki" weiter voran zu treiben. Aber die aktuelle Spotlight-Seite liegt momentan noch hier. Insofern würde ich euch bitten, die Anfrage noch einmal zusätzlich über das Kontaktformular zu versenden, da es dann für uns viel einfacher ist, eine Überblick zu haben. Danke! --Avatar 14:05, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe mir mal erlaubt, den Hinweis auf das Kontaktformular als Anlaufstelle hier in die Spotlightseite einzufügen und den Verweis auf diese Diskussionsseite durchgestrichen. Ich hoffe das war so okay. Krokofant78 16:10, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Gilt der Hinweis, die Anträge noch einmal per Kontaktformular einzureichen, tatsächlich nur für diesen und den darüber, oder auch für die restlichen Anträge oben? Die sind ja schon ein "bisschen" älter … --Weas-El (Diskussion) 12:43, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC)